Sinfonia inacabada
by Aeris BL
Summary: Hungría pasaba la tarde más aburrida de la historia. Por suerte, la inesperada visita de Gilbert lo cambiaría todo... Lemon: Prusia x Austria


¡Hola de nuevo a todas! Soy Aeris y os traigo una nueva historia. En un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero puede que al final sean dos capítulos. Depende de lo que elijáis vosotras.

La idea surgió una tarde loca mientras paseaba con una amiga que encima iba cosplayada de Hungría y bueno… este es el resultado. Espero que os guste ^^.

¿Advertencias?

Bueno, es un Prusia x Austria y una Hungría un poco ¿flipada?... Digamos que esa es la palabra.

Es lemon. O eso se supone, además, esta vez he escrito las cosas tal cual las pensaba….

¿Disclaimer?

Himaruya es cruel… Debería hacer Hetalia patrimonio de la humanidad y dejarnos a todas las fujoshi los derechos, pero aquí me flipo yo más que Eli… xD

¿Comentarios antes de empezar?

El titulo es un poco Random, pero cuento con que no le prestéis demasiada atención.

Si no te gusta esta pareja… eres rara ¿para qué abres este fic xD?

-Por cierto… ¡Es el primero que hago en tercera persona! (Que nervios…)

Puede que me haya quedado un poco OOC -_-U.

Últimamente estoy un poco deprimida… cuento que con vuestros reviews me anime un poquito ^^.

Gracias por leeros esta absurda introducción. Si queréis expresar vuestras opiniones acerca de fic hacedlas por el método tradicional _.

¡Let's Go!

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

**Sinfonía Inacabada**

En el sofá de una vasta habitación de toque aristocrático se hallaba tumbada Hungría, la cual bostezaba incesantemente una y otra vez mientras su mirada se perdía en el insondable espacio que la rodeaba. Parpadeaba continuamente, queriendo evitar la incesante luz que se colaba por los ventanales de la habitación, junto con el viento que mecía delicadamente las aterciopeladas cortinas rojas.

Dejando escapar un último suspiro de resignación, se incorporó bruscamente y empezó a deambular arriba y abajo. La expresión de su rostro decía que algo no iba bien. Sus cejas se enarcaban de manera exagerada dejando al descubierto su belicosa mirada mientras sus labios se torcían disgustados.

-¡Porque me aburro tanto!- gritó por fin desahogando todas sus emociones en una sola frase.- ¡¿Como puede ser! Tengo amigas, maldita sea. ¿Dónde se han metido todas?

Elizabeta había intentado contactar con ellas a primera hora de la mañana, con el resultado de que ninguna había respondido a su llamada telefónica. No es que quisieran huir de ella, pero sí de su diabólica sartén.

Aún más aburrida se acercó al piano de cola que se alzaba voluptuoso en el centro de la sala. Presionó con el índice una tecla que pronto fue precedida de un suave sonido callando después. Hungría, a diferencia de su marido no tenía la menor idea de hacer que aquel trasto recreara hermosas melodías. Si por ella fuera, no estaría ocupando tanto espacio sin proporcionarle ninguna utilidad.

Decepcionada, cerró la tapa de las teclas y apoyó los codos firmemente sobre ellas.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Rode?-se preguntó a sí misma- mira que dejarme aquí sola… I encima internet hoy no funciona y no puedo mirar yaoi.

La húngara era fanática del yaoi. En su ordenador se ocultaba una cuenta secreta cargada de todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con su afición por las parejas masculinas. Ella siempre había soñado con el día en que su marido la deleitaría con un espectáculo yaoi ante sus ojos. Esperó cientos de cumpleaños ese regalo, pero nunca llegó. Realmente el austriaco no estaba dispuesto a aguantar que otro hombre le diera por culo literalmente, desilusionando así a su esposa húngara. Pero ella aguardaba fervientemente el día en que eso sucediera intentado en más de una ocasión emborrachar a todos los países en plena reunión. Pensó que una vez ebrios sentirían el deseo irremediable de ser más cariñosos entre ellos, pero la realidad es que algunos cantaban en algún extraño idioma seseante y otros se dedicaban a vomitarle en la tapicería más cara de toda la mansión.

Como ese plan no le funcionó como debía, intentó encerrarlos a todos en una habitación oscura, donde una cámara nocturna se camuflaba entre los "invitados". Cuando los dejó salir fue directamente a recuperar su valiosa cámara posiblemente llena de momentos románticos, pero esta se encontraba hecha añicos.

Probó varios métodos más que no resultaron como a ella le hubiese gustado, hasta que finalmente se rindió y pensó que sería mucho más tranquilo seguir descargando videos yaoi entre su marido y cualquiera. Realmente no le importaba con quien liasen a Rode los cibernautas mientras se tratara de un hombre, incluso a veces maldecía a gritos cuando encontraba una imagen donde saliese ella compartiendo cama con el austriaco, y eso que estaban casados. Pero tenía preferencias, las combinaciones que más le gustaban eran con Suiza y Prusia, sobre todo con este último.

Odiaba a ese cretino, egocéntrico y simplón que se asemejaba más a un conejo que a un país. Pero por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a comprender cuando se lo imaginaba intercambiando algo más que simples palabras con Austria podía sentir como la invadía la lujuria más perversa. Había que reconocer que sentía curiosidad por descubrir si era tan genial como él solía decir…

-Ya estoy imaginándome cosas raras de nuevo- Dijo secándose la inminente catarata de sangre que descendía desde su nariz-No debería imaginar a mi Rode con ese inútil.

La húngara, indecisa, se dirigió a su habitación por el simple hecho de que no quería estancarse en un lugar, porque entonces el aburrimiento se amplificaba hasta la desesperación.

A primera vista parecía una habitación de pareja normal y corriente. La típica cama de matrimonio con dosel se alzaba en el centro. A un lado, pegado a la pared se encontraba una elegante cómoda de madera pulida de proporciones exageradas. Había algunas estanterías llenas de clásicos de la literatura seguramente propiedad de Roderich…

-¿Qué hace aquí mi cámara?-preguntó la húngara cuando recayó en la presencia de un objeto negro metalizado que asomaba bajo un cojín.-Juraría que la guardé en mi cajón….

La chica se acercó y recogió su cámara de video de debajo de aquel cojín blanquecino. La observó con especial atención y luego le dio al botón de "encendido". Comprobó que no había nada grabado y miró aun más desconcertada el aparato.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la cinta que había grabado?...-dijo la húngara volteando para observar el objeto desde diversos ángulos- debería de haber gravado la última reunión que se celebró en mi casa.

Apagó la cámara con el presentimiento de que aquello no era normal. Era imposible imaginarse que la cámara se había desplazado sola hasta su habitación para luego formatearse sola. Alguien debió de haberla cogido, y eso era lo que no llegaba a comprender aquella mente femenina a la cual no se le escapaba ni la más mínima.

-¡Maldita sea! En este último video se podía contemplan una bonita escena… -maldijo asqueada por la mala suerte que la azotaba últimamente.- ¡Cuando encuentre al culpable se va a enterar de lo mucho que duele un sartenazo!

Realmente el aparato no contenía escenas interesantes, tan solo se trataba de un abrazo fraternal entre los dos Italias con el menor de ellos intentando escapar asqueado. Pero poco le importaba eso a Hungría, para ella eso era amor incestual y la excitaba.

-Será mejor que la esconda en otro lugar.-se dijo a si misma pensativa- quizás detrás de los libros. Roderich ya se los ha leído un millón de veces, por lo que no creo que la encuentre si la dejo allí por un tiempo…

La joven se acercó a la estantería y la observó detalladamente intentando averiguar cuál era el lugar más estratégico para esconderla.

-¿Edgar Allan Poe? ¿Cervantes? ¿Charles Bukowski? – Leía la húngara mientras pasaba el índice por el lomo de algunos libros- ¿Hidekaz Himaruya? ¿Se puede saber de dónde saca los libros mi marido? A estos no los conoce ni Dios…

Cogió un libro de los nombrados y fue pasando las páginas a toda velocidad sin detenerse.

-¡Este libro no tiene nada de interesante!- exclamó agitando bruscamente la novela en varias direcciones.

De entre las hojas descendió un pequeño papel que se deslizó hacia el regazo de la chica serpenteando. Esta lo recogió y le dio la vuelta. Se trataba de una fotografía del verano pasado, de cuando fueron todos los países la playa. Pero en esta fotografía tan solo podía verse a Gilbert en bañador con el semblante distraído, por lo que ella pudo imaginar que se la debieron tomar desprevenido.

-Vaya… he encontrado algo interesante.-murmuró atónita.- Voy a aficionarme a la lectura… ¿Pero, porque guarda Rode una fotografía de este idiota?

El hallazgo había hecho crecer en su interior la curiosidad. "Quizás hay más…" pensó la chica antes de echar abajo la estantería entera junto con los libros. Empezó a abrir uno por uno cada uno de los ejemplares. A medida que transcurría el tiempo se podían observar dos montoncitos a cada lado de la chica. Recogía uno de la derecha, lo inspeccionaba y lo colocaba a la izquierda.

-No encuentro nada más…-dijo sin desconcentrarse en su tarea- O quizás las guarde en otro lugar…

-¿Elizabeta?-preguntó la voz de Austria desde la puerta de entrada.- ¿Estas en casa?

Hungría dejó caer el libro mecánicamente. Estaba tan nerviosa que transportaba los libros en docenas, haciendo que algunos cayeran en el camino. Los lanzaba a la estantería y los estrujaba para que encajaran.

-Mierda….-murmuró agobiada- ¡Si, Estoy en el dormitorio!

Finalmente escondió los dos últimos libros bajo la cama junto con la cámara. Los pasos de Austria se intensificaron, hasta que su voz se podía oír desde el otro lado del tabique.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó una vez entró en la habitación.

-E-Estaba…Estaba limpiando el…el polvo.

-¿Con que limpiabas? No veo ningún trapo.

-E-Es que… ya he acabado…

Austria arqueó una ceja dubitativo mientras exploraba su alrededor. Tenía peor pinta ahora que cuando se fue. Hungría sonreía intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-S-Será mejor que vaya a limpiar el comedor…-se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la falda.-Hasta luego~

Se despidió inocentemente y salió de la habitación a toda prisa llevándose algunos muebles por delante y la fotografía.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Hungría estaba agotada… Con la excusa de que estaba limpiando, había pasado la mitad de la tarde acicalando toda la casa, y esta no era precisamente pequeña.

Aunque tampoco había hecho un gran trabajo, estaba tan enfrascada con el tema de la fotografía que no prestaba atención a lo que hacía: derramó más de un jarrón y provocó algunos accidentes más que Roderich tuvo que arreglar más tarde.

Quería preguntarle directamente al austriaco que significado tenia aquella imagen para él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer una entrometida o una pervertida. Tampoco iba a sacar nada en claro de pasarse el resto del día imaginando cosas por su cuenta, así que la pobre acabó en sofá de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó el austriaco desde su posición habitual de pianista.-Hoy estás muy callada…

-Estoy un poco aburrida… -confesó la chica acomodándose un poco.

-Podrías tocar el piano. Como yo.

-A mi no se me da bien, me conformo con escucharte tocar…

-Podría enseñarte algún día. Siempre dices que solo ocupa espacio…

-Quizás en alguna ocasión. Ahora mismo tengo otros objetivos…-contestó palpando discretamente la fotografía.

-¿Cómo cuál?

"Como conseguir que te folles a Gilbert" pensó la húngara haciéndole sonreír. No iba a decirle eso, pero mentiría si dijera que no quería.

-No es nada. Por cierto…-dijo cambiando el tema de la conversación- ¿Estas enamorado de alguien?

La pregunta pilló de sorpresa al austriaco. Cuando llevas siglos casado con una persona, se supone que esas preguntas se dejan de realizar, aunque bien sabían los dos que su matrimonio era de compromiso.

Se giró extrañado y clavó sus ojos en los de la chica, quien la observaba curiosa.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

-Solo era curiosidad…-dijo en un tono infantil que no le favorecía- ¿Entonces?

-Bueno… Estoy enamorado de la música.

Hungría clavó en él una mirada asesina que lo petrificó. Sabía que esa no era la respuesta que alguien espera recibir, así que mantuvo su mirada hasta que el austriaco volvió a hablar.

-¿No te ha convencido mi respuesta?

-Me refería a algo tangible… Y como digas que es el piano te las verás conmigo.-amenazó la chica a su pareja.

-La verdad es que no me había planteado esa pregunta… No suelo malgastar mi tiempo pensando en esas cosas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Los sentimientos no se piensan, Nacen.-debatió ella molesta- Si estás enamorado lo sabes…

Roderich miró desconcertado a su esposa que mantenía una mirada serena. No sabía donde quería llegar su mujer con estas preguntas, pero sabía que tenía una meta.

-Quizás tengas razón pero…-dijo mientras se levantaba del piano y se alejaba unos pasos.

-Perdona si te he molestado- se disculpó la húngara afligida por el cambio de expresión que había experimentado su marido en unos segundos- Solo era curiosidad…

-No te preocupes.-contestó él sin más- Por cierto, dentro de un mes es tu cumpleaños. ¿Has pensado que quieres hacer?

-¿Qué? Pues…

Claro que lo había pensado. Llevaba centenares de años pensando en su cumpleaños perfecto, pero no era algo fácil de pedir. No era como querer un objeto muy caro y valioso, ni salir de viaje a algún lugar exótico. ¡Era como pedirle a tu pareja que se enrollara con un hombre al que costaba aguantar y que encima le dejara mirar inocentemente!

Cualquiera se ruborizaría si tuviera que hacer una petición semejante. Sin olvidarnos de la vergüenza que pasaría el otro llevando a cabo su solicitud. Pero Eli ya estaba harta de esperar a que las cosas sucedieran solas. No iba a llegar un día el prusiano a su casa e iba a saltarle encima a su marido con ella presente. Esa imaginación que tenía era lo que le impedía actuar…

-Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor… -dijo sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza - ¿Lo harás?

-Mmm ¿Cuál es?

-Primero dime, ¿lo harás?

-Siempre que esté a mi alcance…

-Lo está-le aseguró Hungría un poco más risueña.

-Entonces no tengo inconveniente. ¿Qué me quieres pedir?

La chica sentía como las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta y no llegaban a salir. "Tan solo tienes que decir una simple frase…" Pensaba para insuflarse ánimos. Aspiró aire e intentó relajarse…

-Y-Yo…. V-v-ver… -tartamudeaba la pobre húngara al borde del colapso- T-Tu… Gil-Gilbert desnu-do…

-¡¿Qué quieres ver a Prusia desnudo? –exclamó sorprendido el moreno con el rostro desencajado- ¿De veras?

-¡N-N-No-no!-gritó ella.-Yo… Verás…

Seguía intentando decírselo correctamente para que no hubiesen más complicaciones, pero las palabras exactas seguían sin querer salir.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Hungría se sintió aliviada de que el destino le hubiese otorgado un momento de alivio. Austria la miró y ella indicó que fuera a abrir.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?-preguntó el mayor.

-Para nada… De todas formas ve a abrir.

Obedeciendo la señal salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Ella agradeció haber encontrado un momento de relax en medio de aquella conversación tan espinosa. Instintivamente pegó su oreja a la pared intentado descubrir quien había llamado.

Ella no esperaba a nadie. No había recibido respuesta a sus llamadas y ya era un poco tarde como para que alguien llamara. Por eso tenía tanto interés en saber de quién se trataba.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Es algún tipo nuevo de gimnasia, Hungría?- dijo sarcásticamente el nuevo invitado.

-¡Sera mejor que calles si no quieres salir hoy de aquí con dientes de menos!-contrarrestó ella molesta.

-Aunque eso pasara, seguiría viéndome igual de bien.

-¡Entonces te arrancaré esos ojos para que no puedas verte!

-De todas maneras los demás podrían seguir contemplando mi belleza.-dijo antes de estallar en una larga y sonora risotada.

-Roderich, ¿Por qué le has dejado entrar?

-Yo… cuando fui a abrir la puerta el ya estaba dentro.

-Tardabais tanto en abrirme que me tomé la libertad de entrar.-contestó como si tal cosa- Os dejasteis la puerta abierta.

-Eso ha sido culpa de Roderich.-afirmó acusando con la mirada al joven austriaco.-Además, ¿A qué has venido?

-Tenía ganas de molestaros. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…

-Nos vimos antes de ayer por la calle- le recordó el moreno.

-No me acuerdo… Supongo que estaría muy ocupado admirándome y no os vi.

-Yo lo mato…-murmuró apretando los dientes la chica-Lo mato…

-¡Relájate, mujer! Deberías estar contenta de que haya venido de visita.-dijo Gilbert tranquilamente-Por cierto, ¿No vas a servirme?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Es de buena educación ofrecer algo a los invitados.

-Entonces… ¿Prefieres un puñetazo o una patada en los huevos?

Austria había seguido toda la conversación con la mirada en blanco. No se había atrevido a intervenir por si salía perjudicado. Los insultos pasaron a gritos y el austriaco ya no sabía cómo mantener la calma.

-Por favor, ¿podríais calmaros un poco?-pidió casi de rodillas-Hungría, prepara café o cualquier cosa.

De muy mala gana accedió a la petición de su conyugue y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Encendió el fuego, preparó la cafetera y la colocó sobre el mismo.

-Podría escupirle en el café…-se dijo a sí misma- No, soy una señorita y no voy hacer algo así. Pero se lo merece… ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa a molestar? Solo de imaginar que esta solo con Austria me pone de mal humor.

Entonces algo en su mente se iluminó. Tenía todo lo que quería… Rode le había prometido que haría lo que ella quisiera mientras estuviera a su alcance, y bajarse los pantalones está al alcance de cualquiera. Y su cumpleaños estaba a solo un mes de distancia, el regalo perfecto a tan solo una habitación. Prusia y Austria se encontraban ahora solos en la sala contigua… tan solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas para que todo saliese bien. Pero… ¿Cómo convences a dos hombres para que se enrollen de repente?

-No hay que menospreciar el poder de una fujoshi que se pasa seis horas diarias delante del ordenador viendo yaoi…

La cafetera empezaba a echar humo avisándola de que el café ya estaba listo. Inclinó el aparato metalizado sobre unas tazas y vertió el contenido con delicadeza. No perdió el tiempo en escupirle al prusiano en la taza, porque había planeado para él un intercambio de salivas más beneficioso para ambos.

-Ya está…-avisó una vez se reencontró con sus cobayas en la sala.

Sirvió las tazas y apartó la bandeja a un lado para dejar espacio. Hungría contempló la escena de ambos sorbiendo el café y empezó a maquinar su plan.

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó incomodado el albino.- ¿Le has hecho algo a mi bebida?

-¿¡Como puedes pensar eso de mi! No se me había pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así.

Una vez acabaron todos, la joven colocó las tazas vacías sobre la azafata.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya…-informó Gilbert.

-¡No!-exclamó la chica soltando la bandeja con las tazas.

Los vasos cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el suelo estallando en múltiples fragmentos. La húngara se precipitó rápidamente a recoger los cristales, dejando escapar la codiciada fotografía.

-Espera, te ayudaremos- se ofreció Austria servilmente.

-¡Ach! Me he cortado…- dijo Gilbert llevando el dedo dañado a su boca.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿El qué?

La imagen del albino en bañador había caído sobre la mesa a vista de todos. Hungría no pudo evitar sonrojarse por todo lo que iban a pensar de ella ahora.

-¡Si soy yo! ¡Tienes buen gusto para las fotografías, en esta parezco aun mejor de lo que soy!

-No si verás….

-¡Ahora me acuerdo!-Exclamó de repente el austriaco.-Gilbert, ¿Te importaría desnudarte?

-¿¡Queeeeeeé!- exclamaron al unísono los otros dos.

-Es que se lo prometía a Hungría…

-Vaya…. ¡Deberías haberme dicho desde el principio que te gusto!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Por eso me preguntó si yo estaba enamorado….- siguió analizando el aristócrata.

-¿I por que debería desnudarme?

-Eres su regalo de cumpleaños…

-¿Vas a regalarle un polvo a tu mujer por su cumpleaños?

-Es lo que quería…

La chica se hecho hacía atrás huyendo de las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros.

-No es eso…-murmuró- yo quería otra cosa…

-¿Otra cosa?

-Sí…

-¿El qué?

-Podrías…. Podrías…

-¡Suéltalo ya, cojones!

-Es difícil de decir…

-¡Dilo!

-¡Fóllate a mi marido, por favor!- Grito poniéndose de pie de repente y dejando caer de nuevo la bandeja al suelo con los cristales recogidos…

La sala quedó en silencio… Marido y mujer mostraban un tono rojizo en las mejillas, en cambio el albino solo mostraba desconcierto. Y de repente Gilbert empezó a reírse ensordecedoramente mientras se revolcaba por el suelo.

-¡Así que era eso!- exclamó entre risas.

-¡¿Tanta gracia te hace!

-¡Deberías habérmelo dicho desde el principio!

-¿Entonces… lo harás?

-Creo que podría ser divertido… ¿y tú que harás?

-Mirar y morir feliz.

De nuevo Gilbert empezó a reír.

-Entonces, de acuerdo.

-¡Bien! ¡Voy a prepararlo todo!-Dijo la chica con la mirada iluminada-¿Podríais salir de esta habitación y esperar a que os llame?

-¡Un momento!-Alzó la voz por primera vez Austria frenando los planes de futuro de Hungría- ¡En ningún momento he dicho que fuera hacerlo!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Deberías dejar de pensar en este tipo de cosas!

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí…

-¡El contrato no incluía este tipo de cosas! No sé en qué estabas pensando…

-Pero Gilbert ha aceptado…

-Yo no soy igual que el….

Ahora que tenía su sueño tan cerca no podía cumplirse. Lo había logrado todo…. Juntarlos en casa, decir la verdad, convencer a uno…. ¿Puede haber sexo entre dos si uno no quiere? Hungría pensó que era hacer las cosas por las malas que no hacerlas…

-Gilbert, cambio de planes…

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces no hay fiesta?

-No…. Tranquilo. Ahora es mucho más divertido- dijo con un tono cínico que hizo temblar al austriaco.- ¡Viólalo!

Por enésima vez Gilbert volvió a estallar en sonoras risotadas y Roderich cada vez estaba más asustado. Sabía que si el prusiano quisiera violarlo el no podría evitarlo…

-¡El marimacho sí que sabe como entretenerme!

-¿¡A quien llamas marimacho!-contestó ofendida por el comentario-¿Puedes llevártelo fuera un momento?

-Como quieras ¿pero, qué vas a hacer?

-Es una sorpresa…

El albino clavó en ella unos ojos llenos de curiosidad. Se levantó y obligó casi por la fuerza al moreno a abandonar la sala. Una vez sola, Hungría empezó a dar saltos de la emoción… La idea la excitaba, para que negarlo, pero el hecho de que fuera a prepararlo todo aun más.

Subió al desván y se dirigió directamente a una de las esquinas. Allí había una caja tapada con una manta blanca. Apartó sin mucho cuidado el trapo, dejando al descubierto el interior de la caja…

-¡Aquí está!- dijo eufórica.

Siempre había esperado este momento, y sabía que tenía siglos para esperar… cuanto más tiempo más posibilidades. Así que fue recolectando cosas útiles para llevar a cabo su maléfico plan.

Siempre pensó que sería Gilbert quien se negaría… y su actitud la sorprendió considerablemente. Era como si la idea lo divirtiese… como si el también hubiese soñado alguna vez con algo parecido. Hoy iba a ser el día…

Lo presentía…

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

-¡Terminé!- anunció Hungría a los protagonistas de su historia.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-masculló molesto el albino.- No sabes lo complicado que es que se esté quieto.

Desde que los dejó solos, Austria había estado quejándose e luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para huir de aquella locura. Pero Gilbert parecía tener su propio motivo para impedir su huida. La batalla se alargó hasta que la chica entró risueña por la puerta sin un ápice de inocencia en su rostro.

-Ya podéis pasar de nuevo al salón.

Gilbert asintió a la par que se alzaba. Roderich n se inmutó hasta que su esposa le dio un puntapié en señal de amenaza.

-Elizabeta… sigo pensando que esto es una locura…

Pero la chica no se preocupó en contestarle. Estaba completamente segura de lo que quería y ni el comentario más elocuente le haría cambiar de opinión.

Al apacible Rode casi se desmaya cuando vio convertido su salón favorito en un burdel. Todos los artilugios hallados por Hungría se apelotonaban en el centro de la sala, donde una misteriosa silla se erguía impasible. En el suelo una insondable bolsa hacia desviar la atención del austriaco, quien temía por su vida.

Hungría aceleró el paso y se sentó sobre la silla anteriormente mencionada con suma gracilidad. Hizo un gesto con los dedos indicando que se acercaran a su posición. Gilbert no se hizo de rogar, parecía que se estuviese divirtiendo con la descabellada idea de la húngara, en cambio, Roderich mantenía el rostro emblanquecido.

-¡Olvídate ya de esta tontería!- le advirtió el austriaco al borde del colapso.

-¡Me prometiste que lo harías!-conjeturó la húngara a la defensiva.- ¡Ahora no puedes echarte atrás!

Un sonido agudo envolvió la sala. El rechinar de los dientes del moreno eran los responsables de semejante sonido. Él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no encontraba ningún argumento válido que desacreditara a su esposa. Al fin y al cabo el lo había prometido antes de saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Y esa silla?- preguntó extrañado el albino.

-Desde aquí puedo observarlo todo perfectamente- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Pero dejemos de hablar de tonterías y empezad ya.

Un tenue suspiro casi inapreciable se escapó entre los labios del prusiano. Tras esto se acercó sigilosamente al austriaco, que al sentirlo tan cerca de él empezó a retroceder hasta que finalmente se halló bloqueado por el piano. Su rostro se hubiese vuelto todavía más banco si hubiese sido posible. Los nervios se apoderaban de él y le impedían actuar.

Mientras la húngara desde su estrado contemplaba la cómica escena con aire de superioridad. Al fin y al cabo había sido ella quien había organizado semejante espectáculo.

-¡N-No te acerques tanto!- reprochaba Austria al sentirse acorralado.

-¿Cómo voy a besarte si no me acerco? –preguntó pícaramente.

-¡El qu-!

Pero sus palabras se vieron frenadas por unos labios que les cortaban la salida. Austria no supo que estaba siendo besado hasta que el chillido de emoción de su mujer le martilleó lo que le quedaba de conciencia. Intentó zafarse de tal aberración, pero su fuerza parecía ridícula en comparación a la de su asaltante, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar.

Como medida de seguridad, Gilbert optó por intensificar el beso hasta hacerlo asfixiante. La pasión que transmitía con este contacto hizo estremecer al austriaco que entrecerraba los ojos dubitativo.

Cuando creyó oportuno, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad austriaca, entrelazándola con la contraria y dibujando pequeños círculos. Roderich intentó defenderse, pero al poco rato acabó cediendo siendo él el que pedía más.

Inducido por un impulso se aferró con fuerza al cabello plateado de Gilbert y tiró hacia él. El prusiano no tuvo tiempo ni de sorprenderse de tan repentina actitud. Deshizo el beso y calló sobre Roderich. Ambos se encontraban ahora sobre el piano de cola mientras Hungría brincaba de la emoción. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos carmesíes del prusiano se mostraban implacables, y los oscuros ojos del austriaco se escondían vergonzosos tras sus finas lentes.

-Roderich… -susurró sorprendido.

Él apartó la mirada avergonzado de su actitud. Quería desaparecer de aquel lugar, pero algo en su interior ardía dolorosamente, y le hacía sentir el deseo de ser devorado por aquellos labios que susurraban su nombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces más, agarró de la corbata al prusiano y tiró de él para luego devolverle el beso.

Aquello aún tomó más por sorpresa al pobre Gilbert, que empezaba a pensar que aquella situación era inverosímil. Pero poco le importo, apoyado con una sola mano en el piano correspondió aquel beso de la mejor forma que sabía.

Ambos sintieron emociones que no esperaban encontrar en el otro. En aquella sala tan solo existían aquellos dos cuerpos que se atraían y Hungría solo era un testigo de aquel acontecimiento.

Siguieron besándose hasta que cayeron exhaustos, estaban tan concentrados en sentir al otro en aquel beso que se olvidaron completamente de respirar, pero sintieron que ya no podrían mantener sus bocas separadas por más tiempo.

Hubo otro choque de labios sedientos donde la inocencia empezaba a perderse dando lugar a la lujuria más perversa. Gilbert introdujo la mano bajo la camisa del otro, repasando con la yema de los dedos su perfecto torso, hasta que se detuvo.

Dedicó una mirada perversa a su compañero y lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa, levantando escasos centímetros el cuerpo del austriaco. Él lo miró atónito, pero no opuso resistencia. Prusia sacudió la camisa a la vez que la desgarraba de un tirón, dejando a la vista el pecho desnudo de Austria.

Elizabeta casi se desangra por un acto tan sencillo como aquel. Sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, a punto de explotar, y aquella sensación le gustaba.

Al otro lado, sobre el piano, sobraban las palabras.

-Te molestarán- indicó el albino señalando sus gafas.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le cogió las lentes y las lanzó a los pies de la húngara, resquebrajándose el cristal por la esquina. La chica ni se inmutó, estaba pendiente de que no descubrieran la cámara que había ocultado en una mesita detrás de las cortinas aterciopeladas, la cual grabaría esta escena para la posterioridad.

Pero aunque la tuviesen delante, aquellos dos no le hubiesen prestado atención. Gilbert estaba demasiado enfrascado mordiendo la piel clavicular del otro y escuchando sus susurros de dolor.

Se podían ver pequeñas marcas rojizas sobre la piel nívea del austriaco, señal de Gilbert, que seguía enfrascado en llegar al final. Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con algo molesto: ropa.

Gilbert desabrochó lentamente los pantalones del otro mientras besaba delicadamente sus labios. Austria tan solo contemplaba la escena desde abajo, dejándose hacer. La prenda de ropa se deslizó por las esbeltas piernas hasta caer con un sonido seco sobre las baldosas del salón.

Ignorando completamente la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba al austriaco, el albino introdujo la mano por el interior del bóxer, sintiendo como se endurecía su miembro. Austria reprimió un leve gemido, mientras apartaba la miraba vergonzoso.

La chica seguía contemplando toda la escena al borde de un colapso mental. No perdía ningún detalle de lo que ocurría sobre el piano.

Austria no se dignaba a devolverle la mirada, estaba demasiado preocupado por el hecho de sentirse tan excitado en aquel momento. Alguien como él, no podía sentirse de una manera tan vulgar. Pero en ese momento mandaba el instinto…

Roderich se giró lentamente, encarándose con Gilbert que seguía trabajando su miembro. El austriaco, reprimiendo sus gemidos de placer, empezó a bajar la camisa abierta de su compañero, dejándole en las mismas condiciones.

Alrededor del piano la ropa iba a amontonándose a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos sobre el piano, bajo la mirada acusadora de Hungría, que seguía vigilándolos interesada en no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle.

-Te voy a hacer sentir el mayor placer del mundo- le dijo el albino con el rostro sereno a la par que sagaz.

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?-Preguntó el moreno a media voz.

No contestó, se limitó a bajar del piano ágilmente y rebuscar en la bolsa que había preparado Hungría, como si supiese de antemano que lo que buscaba se encontraba allí. Finalmente sacó de ella un trozo de tela. Más que un retazo de paño, era una venda de cuero negro, con un lado mate y otro brillante del cual caían dos tiras sedosas.

-¿Q-Que…?

Gilbert saltó de nuevo sobre el piano, y se acercó gateando hasta el austriaco, insinuante. Antes de Roderich pudiese quejarse, ya se encontraba con los ojos tapados por un manto negruzco.

-¿Q-Que haces…?-preguntó de nuevo, cegado.

-Quiero que me sientas completamente dentro de ti, para que jamás puedas olvidar este día…

-¿Qu-…?

Gilbert ignoró las palabras de su esclavo, mientras lamía el pecho desnudo del mismo de manera provocadora.

Austria se estremeció ante el contacto de su lengua contra su piel descubierta. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, ni siquiera podía percibir siluetas tras el cuero oscuro. Pero Gilbert tenía razón, cada sensación se intensificaba mucho más si no era capaz de intuirla antes. Todos los movimientos del albino le eran completamente impredecibles. Por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió que algo cálido tanteaba su entrada, descubriéndola.

Dio un respingo, al que Prusia reaccionó besándolo de nuevo mientras invadía lentamente el cuerpo del otro con dos dedos, al que pronto le precedió un tercero. Austria se sobresaltó al notar que algo se movía en su interior. Y tuvo que arquearse cuando sintió que aquello crecía. Gilbert no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, estaba demasiado caliente como para pararse a pensar en el dolor del otro. Cuatro dedos debían de ser mucho para alguien que llevaba centenares de años sin mantener relaciones sexuales con otro. Pero poco les importó a ambos una vez empezaron. Lo que más deseaban en aquel momento era sentir como le desgarraban por dentro de manera brutal. Querían estar todo el día sobre el piano dándose por culo sin tener en cuenta a las miradas desorbitadas de su compañera húngara.

Roderich reprimía sus gemidos de la mejor manera que podía. A veces se le escapaba un sonido sordo el cual era difícil de identificar, ya que por su expresión también podría tratarse de un grito de dolor. Pero sin duda, quien no se aguantaba las ganas de gritar era Hungría, que llevaba horas saltando en el fondo de la sala y reproduciendo agudos grititos, sobre todo cuando su marido se aferró con tanta fuerza a la espalda del otro que quedaron grabadas las marcas de sus sangrientos arañazos.

Un sonido metálico alertó al moreno. Buscó con la mirada cubierta de que se trataba, pero tan solo lo supo cuando sintió un contacto helado sobre su cuello y sus muñecas. No entendía que pasaba, pero Gilbert sí. Prusia había encontrado otro objeto con el que divertirse en la bolsa… unas cadenas. En cuanto las vio no perdió el tiempo y las cerró alrededor del cuerpo de su compañero, dejando que acabara en su cuello. Las manos se las agarró con una cadena diferente, que incluso tenia candado y llave.

El cuerpo de Austria había quedado cubierto por cadenas frías y que tintineaban a cada movimiento que daba.

-¿¡Qu-Que has hecho?-preguntó desorientado.

-Tranquilo… solo son cadenas.

-¿¡De que estas habla-!

Quería haber acabado aquella pregunta, pero sintió como algo en su cuello se apretaba dejándole sin respiración, a lo que respondió con un gemido de agonía.

Gilbert tiró con fuerza del extremo que había quedado suelto. Acercándole hacía el. Pero en vez de besarle como cabía suponer, lo empujó agresivamente de cara al piano. El austriaco se hubiese aguantado con las manos de no ser por que las tenía inmovilizadas por cadenas, pero al no poder, cayó con los brazos estirados hacia delante, juntándose al final. Mantenía la cabeza apoyada de lado sobre la superficie del piano al igual que las rodillas. La curva de su espalda se intensificaba peligrosamente, dejándole inconscientemente, con el trasero más elevado que el resto de su cuerpo.

Hungría sabía que estaba grabando un tesoro que debería acabar en un museo o en national geographic. Pero no pensaba compartirlo nada más que con su intimidad.

Gilbert seguía sujetando aquel extremo tan útil de la cadena que le servía para domesticar a su uke, que empañaba la superficie del piano con su respiración entrecortada.

La postura de Roderich era tan sugerente que Gilbert no pudo contener más su instinto. Parecía que pidiera a gritos ser penetrado, aunque en realidad no saliesen de él más que maldiciones.

Volvió a gatear hasta hallarse cerca del austriaco. Se irguió sobre sus rodillas y apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de la cadera del otro, el cual ni siquiera podía moverse.

Prusia iba a penetrarlo brutalmente, pero cuando abrió las piernas de su sumiso, sonrió al ver un significativo objeto cerca del piano. Habría de esperar para tener él algo de protagonismo, pero había encontrado una buena diversión. Cogió dicho objeto y lo introdujo con descaro en el cuerpo del austríaco, que se arqueó brutalmente al sentirse invadido, proliferando gemido audible.

-¡Gilbert! -gimió el de ojos violáceos aferrándose al brazo del susodicho.

El prusiano en vez de excitarse se enfadó, estirándole de las cadenas provocando que se ahogara un poco. Le enfadó de soberana manera que pensara que ese burdo objeto sexual de plástico pudiera ser confundido con sus maravillosos cinco metros y para darle a ver eso, encendió el consolador poniéndole al máximo de vibración, haciendo que el señorito gimiera más alto aún.

-¿Que….ah…me…has…ah….metido? –consiguió preguntar entre sus gemidos de placer. A no ser que se hubiera tragado un móvil y le estuvieran llamando, nadie vibraba de esa manera.

Empujó más ese aparato en su cuerpo, haciendo que cada vez gimiera más alto, debido al placer propinado y a la percepción más alta de sus sentidos ahora que tenía inutilizada la vista.

-Ni se te ocurra gemir con este aparato, ¿acaso crees que esto puede reemplazarme a mí? –amenazó en un susurro en su oreja, mientras tiraba de la cadena con fuerza para hacer más verídica la amenaza mientras sacaba y volvía a meter el consolador en su cuerpo.

El señorito había cerrado fuertemente la boca, intentando no emitir ningún sonido, más el placer era demasiado grande y algunos gemidos salían de su boca. Gilbert repetía la acción de mover el consolador vibrando dentro del cuerpo de Roderich, gozando al ver cómo éste reprimía su placer y su voz.

Se agachó a su excitada entrepierna y lamió el glande de su miembro, soltando la cadena y dedicándose a lamer y excitar con sus manos la hombría de su uke.

Roderich, por su parte, retenía como podía su voz, pero sentirse dentro de la boca de Gilbert fue demasiado para él, por lo que proliferó un alto y sensual sonido, haciendo que la espectadora húngara casi muriera por desangramiento.

Inició con rapidez un movimiento de vaivén sobre su miembro, lamiéndolo y mordiendo la extensión por dentro de su boca. Esto sumado al frío de las cadenas, el morbo de no poder gemir y la percepción más aguda de todo lo que pasaba endureció el pene de Austria, denotando que su fin iba a llegar en breve.

-Me…vengo…-consiguió articular, sintiéndose llegar al final, pero los planes de Prusia no eran éstos y en ese mismo momento sacó de su interior su boca y el diabólico aparato, lanzando éste último aún en funcionamiento a un punto inconcreto de la habitación.

-No voy a permitir que te corras…y menos con algo que no sean mis cinco metros.

Le sacó la venda de los ojos, haciendo que lo mirara y observando él también que tenía los ojos vidriosos de placer.

-Te has divertido mucho hasta ahora, pero ahora es mi turno. Mira y disfruta de lo que es bueno…

Y con ese anuncio se introdujo completamente y de una sola estocada en su interior, haciendo que ambos gimieran. De los ojos del austríaco salían pequeñas lágrimas, provocadas ahora por el dolor de sentirse rasgado por dentro, el pequeño y flexible consolador no podía ser comparado a la dura y gran extensión que palpitaba ahora en su interior.

Sin previo aviso empezó a embestirle con fuerza, levantándole las piernas para que sus caderas chocaran con más fuerza, si es que eso fuese posible. Ambos anhelaban el contacto del otro, por ese motivo el ritmo empezó a acelerar y Prusia cada vez buscaba introducirse más en él, disfrutando de la estrecha cavidad que lo envolvía. Roderich, entre gemidos de placer que habían substituido a las lagrimas de dolor, se acercó como pudo al rostro de Gilbert para besarle apasionadamente, entrelazando con ferocidad y lujuria sus lenguas en una batalla en la que parecía no tener vencedor.

-Te...ah…quie…ro…AH…Gi-Gilbert! –prácticamente gritó cerca de su oído entre sus besos para desplomarse otra vez sobre el piano, mientras el otro se endurecía aún más y con un leve sonrojo, provocado en parte por el calor y la reciente declaración, aumentaba el ritmo y alzaba aún más las caderas del otro, favoreciendo aún más la penetración.

Como era de esperarse, el final no se hizo esperar y Gilbert se corrió en el interior de Roderich mientras éste lo hacía en el vientre del primero. Jadeando y sudoroso, el prusiano salió del cuerpo del austríaco y lo abrazó, quedando ambos abrazados sobre el piano.

-Ya puedes desatarme...no me voy a ir a ninguna parte…-susurró suavemente en su oído.

Tras fingir que lo meditaba un instante, le desató, dejando al suelo cerca del piano las cadenas que antes envolvían su cuerpo. Al verse liberado de sus ataduras, agarró del cuello a Gilbert y lo tumbó sobre el piano, quedando él encima.

-¿Te va hacerte el duro, señorito? -preguntó burlonamente desde abajo disfrutando de su rostro enfadado y ligeramente sonrojado.

Austria calló y pese a estar cansado por el acto sexual anterior, esas palabras le hicieron despertar de nuevo con ganas de llevar él la iniciativa del acto. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Prusia, se agachó sobre su pecho y lo besó lamiéndole con deseo, rozando con descaro y lujuria su miembro.

El pruso agarró las caderas del otro y las acercó más a las suyas, intentando de alguna manera volver a penetrarlo y exhalando suspiros de impaciencia.

-Ahora me toca jugar a mí –dijo burlón y estimuló ambos miembros con sus manos, mientras ahora se dedicaba a besar con furia su boca.

Estaban ya ambos bastante endurecidos y Roderich se incorporó quedándose sentado encima de Gilbert, mientras con sus manos guiaba el miembro del prusiano hacia su entrada, rozándola levemente haciendo que suspirara. Prusia, por su parte, alzó las caderas buscando penetrarlo, pero el otro se levantaba más aún, haciendo que la distancia entre los dos no variara. Entonces, Roderich cogió con seguridad la extensión del otro y bajó lentamente, haciendo que entrara completamente en él y tirando hacia atrás la cabeza con una expresión de placer al notar al pruso completamente dentro de él.

Levantó suavemente las caderas para después volver a bajarlas, haciendo gemir levemente a Gilbert, así como él mismo mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse superior a él y dominarlo.

-M-más rápido. –rogó Prusia.

Obedeciendo con satisfacción su necesitada petición, empezó a moverse más rápidamente, prácticamente saltaba encima de él. Los gemidos empezaron a hacerse oír, al igual que los grititos de Elizabeta, que estrujaba un cojín para lidiar con tanta excitación.

Ambos estaban más débiles, así que se fundieron en un fogoso beso al mismo momento en que ambos se corrían en el cuerpo de su amado, quedando dormidos abrazados encima del piano.

Elizabeta los tapó a ambos con una manta y salió de la habitación con un hilillo de sangre aún en la nariz, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y con su preciada cámara en las manos, acariciándola como si fuera lo más preciado…, mentía, ERA lo que más preciada en esos momentos.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Pasaron varias horas desde que se quedaron dormidos. Roderich fue el primero en despertarse, deleitándose con la cara tranquila de Gilbert cuando dormía y acurrucándose en sus brazos, buscando calor en ellos.

Gilbert se despertó a los pocos instantes y cuando sus ojos se miraron directamente, un feroz sonrojo los cubrió a los dos, recordando al instante todo lo que había sucedido antes de dormirse. Se levantaron ambos del piano y miraron la habitación vacía, seguro que Elizabeta se había ido a alguna parte a disfrutar de su grabación.

Roderich apoyó su mano sobre las teclas del piano totalmente sonrojado. El simple hecho de pensar que había hecho el amor con Gilbert sobre su amado piano y no sólo una vez, sino que dos veces, le teñía las mejillas de ese poderoso color carmesí.

Acarició suavemente las teclas del piano, disculpándose con él por lo sucedido horas antes. Ese piano era como una parte de él y lamentaba haberlo tratado tan brutamente con sus movimientos y de haberlo manchado con el sudor y el semen de ambos.

Tocó una tecla al azar a la cual le siguieron otras, tocando una pieza improvisada. Cosa que solía hacerlo para aliviarse.

Prusia lo escuchó tocar y se acercó a él abrazándolo por detrás, apoyando el rostro en su hombro. El contacto con la piel del otro les producía irónicamente una sensación de vergüenza, cosa que no entendían, ya que momentos antes estaban besándose y tocándose con la necesidad de sentirse cerca.

-¿Qué tocas? –preguntó aún abrazado a él.

-No lo sé…supongo que lo que siento en estos momentos…

-¿Sientes tristeza? –preguntó oyendo la melodía lenta y entristecida que sonaba.

-Más bien siento paz y tranquilidad.

-… ¿cómo sonará cuando te haga esto?-preguntó más para sí mismo que para Roderich agarrándole su miembro con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía abrazando. Este movimiento hizo que el austríaco de desconcentrara y tocara unas cuantas teclas a la vez, produciendo un sonido más bien peculiar y sacando unas risas del pruso.

- ¡Qué diablos haces!

-Molestarte señorito. ¿Es que no lo notas?

Sin contestar empezó a teclear una famosa sinfonía, dañando el famoso ego prusiano. Él no sentía la molestia que debía de suponer que el prusiano se aferrase a su miembro. Por el contrario sentía la misma excitación que experimentó sobre su amado piano.

-Bien…Entonces te obligaré a notarlo.-Sentenció a la vez que iniciaba un frenético movimiento.

Austria luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la calma y seguir con la sinfonía, pero el placer iba aumentando progresivamente, hasta que finalmente, ni siquiera el sonido de las notas podían disimular sus gemidos, que sonaban como alaridos desgarrando el aire.

Sin liberar su virilidad, ascendió lentamente hasta colocarse debajo del piano, cerca de la misma. Acercó su boca al miembro del austriaco y lamió la punta sensualmente, arrancando un gemido entrecortado de los labios ajenos. Con el movimiento de vaivén aún activo, propinó un suave mordisco a su glande, para después lamer toda la extensión restante. Finalmente se lo introdujo completamente en el interior mientras lo lamia a cada movimiento.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos se sentía cohibido bajo la presencia de la húngara, por lo que gozaban de completa intimidad. Eso quería decir que podían follar como animales en celo si les apetecía.

Siguió aumentando el ritmo de la felación, sintiendo como el cuerpo del austriaco se arqueaba con cada movimiento brusco.

Una melodía muy conocida por el prusiano le distrajo de su labor principal. Su móvil sonaba desde el bolsillo del pantalón a los pies del piano. Roderich lo recogió sin dejar de disfrutar del acto de Gilbert, a la vez que comprobaba el número.

-Es tu hermano- Anunció a la vez que se lo acercaba al oído, obligándole a dejar la felación para más tarde.

Prusia suspiró, apartándose del miembro de su amado y besándole antes de descolgar el auricular.

-¿Gilbert?-Preguntó una voz familiar desde el otro extremo.

-Joder, me has pillado con la boca llena…- contestó haciendo que Roderich enrojeciera desde su posición.

-De eso mismo quería hablarte.

-¿Acaso necesitas una clase particular?

-Te sorprendería la de cosas que sé hacer con la boca. ¡Pero ese no es el caso!

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó sentándose al lado del moreno.

-¿¡Tu eres imbécil!- Gritó de repente Doitsu, obligándole a apartar la oreja del audífono.- ¿¡A quien se le ocurre subir esa clase de videos!

-¿V-Videos?-Repitió sin comprender.

-¿Por qué no lo miras tú mismo?- Le propuso algo cansado.- Mira el facebook. Diría que estamos todos etiquetados.

-¡Pe-…!

La conexión se cortó, dejándole un amargo sabor al prusiano que seguía sin entender la mitad de la historia.

-¿Tienes internet?- Preguntó aún extrañado al austriaco.

-Claro. ¿Necesitas mirar algo?

-Si….- Afirmó observando el cuerpo desnudo de su presa, con el miembro todavía eréctil.-Pero yo creo que puede esperar.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, dejando las preocupaciones al margen, y retomando aquella sinfonía inacabada…

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Y… Acabó!

Primero de todo, debo de dar las gracias a mi buena amiga Cris/Mónaco que se ofreció voluntaria para ayudarme a escribir el lemon ^^.

Arigato!

Después…. No sé como habrá quedado esto desde vuestro punto de vista, me gustaría que me lo expresarais en palabras claras xD

Para algunos de vosotras, quizás habéis notado que llevo un montón de tiempo sin actualizar nada. La razón es que estaba liada con este fic y con las fiestas, y más tarde la vagancia me superaba xD.

Como ya he dicho antes, esto en teoría iba a ser un one-shot, pero vosotras tenéis el poder (?). Si queréis que incluya un segundo capítulo como desenlace, tan solo habéis de vota entre las siguientes opciones:

Lo quieres

Mejor un solo capitulo.

Gracias por leerme hasta aquí. Ahora, si tenéis algo que comentarme, pulsad el botoncito azul de abajo, os lo agradeceré. ^^

Hasta pronto!

Matta ne!


End file.
